nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Sublime Spirit Burns Crimson
is the sixteenth episode of the Nurarihyon no Mago anime. Summary Kagibari Onna had explained to Tamazuki and the rest of the Seven Phantom Travelers what had happened between her and Rikuo. Tamazuki is rather easy-going, claiming Rikuo doesn’t know that he’s already imprisoned and manipulating him. The Seven Phantom Travellers agree. Tamazuki asks for their continuing support in taking down the Nura Clan. They comply and the sun rises over them. At the Nura House, Rikuo is in a conference with Gyūki, Mokugyo Daruma and Karasu Tengu over the Shikoku yōkai’s true intentions. Mokugyo Daruma claims they plan to take over the Nura Clan with a large military force, but Gyūki thinks they’d suffer heavy losses trying to. In the end, neither of the three arrive on consensus. Realizing that dawn has come, Rikuo ends the discussion and blows out the candlelight they were surrounding. Having returned to his human form and gazing out at the courtyard, Rikuo believes Gyūki in that instead of trying to destroy the Nura Clan right away with full force, the Shikoku yōkai have other intentions. Rikuo promises to protect Kana and friends from the yōkai. At this moment, Kana wakes up from her sleep before the rest of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad. At the same time, Yuki Onna is helping Kejōrō wrap bandages around her arm. Kejōrō is furious over Kagibari Onna, while Yuki Onna is just glad that Rikuo is okay. Kejōrō comments on how much Rikuo cares about her and remarks crudely that Rikuo is dashing. Feeling bitter, Yuki Onna tightens Kejōrō’s bandages to hurt and offends her by mentioning that she’s not so young anymore. Later, Wakana is cooking happily in the kitchen, while Yuki Onna and Kana have fun hanging the laundry together. Shima practices soccer while Saori does her make-up and Natsumi tries to relax on a beanie sofa. Kiyotsugu assembles the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad over to have a look at a map he made on his laptop of all the shrines that had recently been destroyed across Ukiyoe Town. Showing pictures of the destroyed shrines, he explains that the destruction was done by a yōkai. Kana tries to deny this, claiming that a drunk probably did it, but Kiyotsugu insists a yōkai did it and leads the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad out to town against their will. Rikuo tries to stop them, but fails. He calls in the Sanba Garasu and Aotabō to escort him with the Squad, whom comply. Wakana bids the Squad farewell, then spots Rikuo and Yuki Onna catching up to them. Looking at them from a corner, Hitotsume Nyūdō is annoyed at Rikuo’s supposed carefreeness for leaving with his friends in the middle of a serious crisis. Following the Squad with Yuki Onna, Rikuo checks on the Sanba Garasu, whom are flying overhead, and Aotabō, whom is hiding behind a pole. The Squad heads into a forest. Yura is already inside, checking on the destroyed shrine in front of her. Upon noticing a presence behind her, Yura runs into the bushes to hide. Eavesdropping on the Squad, she listens to Kiyotsugu tell the squad that the shrine was fine the afternoon the day before and tells the Squad to split up and search for yōkai that may still be around the area. Yura is about to come out of the bushes to reveal herself when she spots Rikuo and Yuki Onna still together in front of the shrine while everyone else has left. Suspecting that yōkai are indeed involved, Rikuo and Yuki Onna kneel down and spot a piece of torn kimono cloth, facing each other. Unable to hear what the two are saying and seeing Rikuo’s head come close to Yuki Onna’s, Yura misinterprets the situation and thinks that the two are kissing. She tries to take a better look, thinking Rikuo might be cheating on Kana after having dated her. She stands up from the bushes to reveal herself, to which Rikuo and Yuki Onna fear that Yura heard what they have been whispering. The Squad returns to see Yura among Rikuo and Yuki Onna. Yura tells Rikuo off, claiming that those who try to capture two rabbits have neither in the end and that he should not underestimate these so-called rabbits. Yura walks off, leaving the Squad to wonder what is with her. Rikuo shows Kiyotsugu the torn cloth. Amazed at Rikuo’s findings, he takes it for investigation later and gives off a maniacal laugh. Meanwhile, in the Shikoku mountains, Nurarihyon notices something odd again, but Nattō Kozō does not believe him. A giant, troll-like yōkai meets them and remarks that he’s never smelt something so bad after having guarded the area for over 200 years. He realizes the smell is from Nattō Kozō. Nattō Kozō thinks it’s odd that the giant yōkai has never smelled nattō. Nearly pounded by the giant yōkai’s fist, Nurarihyon claims the real thing that’s odd is the fact that the area has never been lax. The giant yōkai tries to stop the two, but Nurarihyon manages to send him off crying with merely a hit on his forehead. Nurarihyon tries to catch up with the giant yōkai, while Nattō Kozō tries to catch up with Nurarihyon. Suddenly, a giant bottle of sake hurls itself over at Nurarihyon, whom just barely avoids it. Up in the sky, he spots a giant danuki yōkai and tries to assault him with his stick. The giant danuki yōkai tries to stop it with his hand. The scene briefly cuts to Nurarihyon long ago with the Nura Clan crest in the background confronting the giant danuki yōkai with his clan’s crest in the background. In a playful manner, Nurarihyon leaps back and comments that he, Inugamigyōbu Danuki, hasn’t changed in 300 years. Inugamigyōbu Danuki claims the same to him. Nurarihyon and Nattō Kozō are now among rows of statues. Nurarihyon remarks that there were less leaders than the 108 Shikoku clans that were around before. He introduces to Nattō Kozō the wall of statues, known as the Kingpin of Shikoku’s Yōkai Clans, and the Yamaguchi Holy Shrine, headquarters of the Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō. He confirms this with Inugamigyōbu Danuki, whom is sitting among them with the giant, troll-like yōkai they confronted earlier. The giant, troll-like yōkai transforms into a smaller raccoon dog form, whom asks if Inugamigyōbu Danuki knows Nurarihyon. Inugamigyōbu Danuki confirms this and tells him to play with Nattō Kozō. The raccoon dog yōkai starts to run away from Nattō Kozō, whom chases after him and claims he’ll get used to the smell of nattō. Nurarihyon sits on Inugamigyōbu Danuki’s lower stomach, whom tells him not to. A servant danuki serves the two sake. The two of them toast. Now evening, the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad has just returned to the Nura House after a long walk. Yuki Onna promises to give Natsumi a cold compress for her swollen legs. Kiyotsugu posts his findings on the web, hoping to find answers for the mysterious cloth. Next to him, the others, minus Rikuo, are playing a bluffing yōkai card game where Natsumi sees through Shima’s bluff. Everyone wonders where Rikuo is. Elsewhere in the Nura House, Rikuo, looking at the sakura tree, wonders if Hihi’s murder and Mottainai Obake’s assault have a connection with the destruction of the shrines. Kejōrō walks over to Rikuo to serve him tea, as a token of appreciation for his rescuing. Finally, Rikuo realizes that Kejōrō’s confrontation with Kagibari Onna and him rushing toward them happened at the same time another shrine in Ukiyoe Town got destroyed. Having figured out what the Shikoku Yōkai are truly after, he tells Kejōrō to gather everyone. Having gathered Yuki Onna, Aotabō, Kurotabō, Kubinashi, Kappa, Kejōrō and the Sanba Garasu, Rikuo orders them to split up and guard each shrine in the city not destroyed. He informs them that the Shikoku Yōkai will try to make distractions to carry out their true intentions: To destroy the local deities and weaken the Nura Clan from below. He explains that the local deities are needed to garner the beliefs and fears from Humans. Everyone complies. The Sanba Garasu, in-flight, further explain that the Shikoku Yōkai want the Humans to divert their beliefs and fears to their deities instead, and that they want to take over Ukiyoe Town. Kurotabō and Aotabō are seen running through the city. Meanwhile, Kubinashi leaps over buildings, Kejōrō runs through an alleyway and Kappa dives and swims through a lake. Yuki Onna reports that everyone is in position. Rikuo tells her that all they have left to do is wait. Kurotabō guards a shrine from a nearby flight of stairs, while Kappa guards one near a pond, Kejōrō guards one in the middle of a busy street and Kubinashi guards one on a side street. Aotabō and the Sanba Garasu approach one in a park to find Kiyotsugu and Shima walking up to it. Kiyotsugu points to Shima that the yōkai are destroying the shrines in a widening spiral towards the center of town, and that they’re visiting the one that’s next to be destroyed. Kiyotsugu excitedly opens the door to the shrine. Meanwhile, Kagibari Onna chases a girl down a street elsewhere. Yuki Onna reports this to Rikuo, whom is already aware that this is another diversionary tactic by the Shikoku Yōkai. Yuki Onna also reports the situation between Kiyotsugu and Shima having left the Nura House. Rikuo and Yuki Onna try to make their way over to them. Excited, Kiyotsugu learns from a Shikoku yōkai professor on his laptop that there’s a yōkai named Sodemogi-sama who eats kimonos and clothing and attacks local deities. Uninterested, Shima leaves Kiyotsugu inside the shrine and walks off. Sodemogi-sama appears behind Kiyotsugu, wondering if Kiyotsugu is the deity. Meanwhile, Kiyotsugu reads to Shima that Sodemogi-sama usually appears from behind and pulls your sleeve. Shima is not paying attention to Kiyotsugu, instead practicing soccer. Kiyotsugu explains that if you look at Sodemogi-sama while he grabs your sleeve, you’ll become cursed, and that you’ll need to show no resistance if you don’t want Sodemogi-sama to curse you. At that moment, Shima spots Sodemogi-sama pulling Kiyotsugu’s sleeve from behind and panics. Shima tries to tell Kiyotsugu what’s going on, but resists as Sodemogi-sama pulls his sleeve. Kiyotsugu is under the impression that Shima is tugging him, not Sodemogi-sama. Eventually, Shima decides to kick the soccer ball in his hands at Sodemogi-sama, thinking of his status as the best of Japan’s Under-14 soccer team. Just as Kiyotsugu is about to turn to look behind himself, Shima manages to kick the soccer ball at Sodemogi-sama, sending him flying out of the shrine and just out of Kiyotsugu’s sight, destroying a wall of the shrine. Shima finally points out to Kiyotsugu what’s really been happening. Witnessing this, from the trees above, Kuroumaru tells Tosakamaru and Sasami to wait and see who really is the one responsible for destroying the shrines. Arriving near the shrine, Rikuo and Yuki Onna spot Shima’s soccer ball and, carefully, Sodemogi-sama flying across them. Sodemogi-sama laughs and runs off. Rikuo tries to chase him down, but spots Kiyotsugu and Shima at the scene. He tells Yuki Onna to send them off. Yuki Onna blows an ice slide, sending the two slipping away into the distance. Now late evening, Rikuo and Yuki Onna catch up to and surround Sodemogi-sama. Sodemogi-sama calls for help. From the skies, Inuhōō and the giant member of the Seven Phantom Travelers surround Rikuo and Yuki Onna, while Sodemogi-sama escapes. The Sanba Garasu arrive to confront Inuhōō while Aotabō arrives to confront the other member. Vowing to settle his score with the Sanba Garasu once and for all, Inuhōō begins his assault. Meanwhile, the other member introduces himself to Aotabō as Tearai Oni, the strongest yōkai of Shikoku. Aotabō introduces himself as the depraved beast draped in steel-blue robes. Aotabō begins with two punches, both of which miss Tearai Oni. From a nearby house, a pet dog barks at the two. A girl walks out to find the two fighting and tries to call out her mother, whom is busy. In the skies, Inuhōō transforms into a phoenix, sending off flames in all directions. Tosakamaru rescues Sasami from one of these flames. Inuhōō taunts the Sanba Garasu, claiming they wouldn’t even make good yakitori. Believing Inuhōō is too arrogant to win, the Sanba Garasu fly off. Inuhōō launches his final attack at them: Three fireballs coming out of his mouth and wings. For a counterattack, the Sanba Garasu forms three whirlwinds and turn to direct Inuhōō’s flames back at him. The counterattack is successful and Inuhōō begins burning himself to death. Inuhōō is shocked at how the Sanba Garasu performed their attack. Kuromaru explains that his arrogance burned him, while Tosakamaru claims “Hōō” is too good a name for him and Sasami calls him just an “Inu” who would not even be a yakitori. Inuhōō explodes, sending a shower of flames raining down. Seeing this as a mission accomplished since Sodemogi-sama escaped successfully, Tearai Oni escapes and promises to settle his match with Aotabō. Aotabō watches the shower of flames over Ukiyoe Town disappear into oblivion. Next episode preview Kejōrō greets Aotabō, whom immediately notices that she is wearing a schoolgirl’s uniform. Kejōrō explains that she borrowed it from Yuki Onna to guard Rikuo and asks Aotabō how she looks. Aotabō comments that she looks good, in a way. Kejōrō becomes suspicious over what Aotabō means by “in a way”. Characters in order of appearance Category:Episodes